1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to accessing data in a multiple processor system. More specifically, the present invention provides techniques for improving data access efficiency in a multiple processor system having a multiple cluster architecture.
2. Description of Related Art
Performance limitations have led to the development of a point-to-point architecture for connecting processors in a system with a single memory space. In one example, individual processors can be directly connected to each other through a plurality of point-to-point links to form a cluster of processors. Separate clusters of processors can also be connected. The point-to-point links significantly increase the bandwidth for coprocessing and multiprocessing functions. However, using a point-to-point architecture to connect multiple processors in a multiple cluster system sharing a single memory space presents its own problems. In one example, data access in multiple processor systems can raise issues relating to latency due to transmission of signals between processors in different clusters in a multiple cluster system.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide techniques for improving data access efficiency in multiple cluster, multiple processor systems.